


Anais Leon

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Dharma & Greg
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Family Secrets, Kidnapping, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: Hotch is off on a case when he bumps into an old friend who holds a secret that could change his life AU





	1. A New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have a new case

A New Case

They were in the conference room while JJ presented the new case which would take them to St Louis, Missouri. A set of twins, Matthew and Alice Hughes, had been found murdered within days of them being reported missing. The morticians had agreed they'd been killed only a few hours before being found. Now there was another set of twins, Jake and Mary Colter, had been taken in the same fashion.

Their mothers would be momentarily distracted by a lost child and then the twins would be taken. The mothers were both single trying to hold down a job so they could pay to put their children through school. The twins were dark-haired but different ages. Matthew and Alice Hughes were four while Jake and Mary were six. The only thing linking them together was the colour of their hair and the fact their mothers were single, hard-working mothers.

Matthew and Alice had obviously been abused during the few days of their captivity. There had been bruises found on their bodies that didn't date to the time they were killed. They'd both been strangled and suffocated. The morticians had put Matthew's death ten minutes before Alice's.

As they read through the films Hotch had a feeling this wasn't going to be like any other case but no idea why. Maybe it was because he was a single father himself to one year old Jack whose mother had died in a car accident six months ago. His sister-in-law Jessica was helping him raise him. The little boys remind him of Jack.

"Wheels up in thirty minutes," he said while everyone nodded.

They all nodded and followed him. The team had gone through a lot of upheaval recently. Gideon had been killed in a shoot-out around the same time as Haley had been killed and Rossi had taken his place a few months later. Hotch was more than happy to have his best friend back on his team but he was trying his best to be there for his young son as well.


	2. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron bumps into Emily

Old Friend

The next day they got the news that Jake and Mary Colter had been found murdered. They just all felt frustrated but they knew they had to carry on.

They'd already worked out the UnSub wasn't going to stop until he got to his actual targets. The profile was that he was a divorced father of twins with a violent history. He'd been abused as a child and possibly had abused his own children until his wife one day left him and he was trying to do all this to get back at her. His final target would be their own twins.

They went over the crime scene and he was still killing the same way and they now had to find the next targets before he did. Unfortunately a dark-haired woman in her mid-twenties came running in in a panic.

"My twins were just taken from me. I couldn't find them anywhere," she panicked.

Hotch turned round upon hearing her voice and looked into the eyes he'd fallen for nine years ago. Though he'd loved Haley since high school he'd never quite got over this young siren. Emily Prentiss, the daughter of the Ambassador, he never thought he'd see her again.

He went over to interview her about her children's disappearance. He decided he would handle this interview for the case. A friendly face might help her. He hadn't been able to help thinking about her since Haley's death and wondering what kind of mother she'd make. He hoped they'd reunite one day but under better circumstances.

"I'm..." he said offering his hand.

"Agent Hotchner," she answered taken aback.

"Miss Prentiss..."She nodded smiling a little that he still remembered her name but devastated about her twins. She still remembered that night like it was yesterday. Well it was after all the night her twins were conceived. She'd really wanted to tell him but had no form of contact and when her mother found out there was no way she was going to help.

She and her mother hadn't spoken since. There had been the occasional Christmas card. Emily had written to tell her of their birth but she'd never attempted to be in their lives. She would send the occasional birthday card from her secretary but that was the full extent of their relationship. She'd basically raised them alone and they were all she had. Now they were missing.

It had been hard but she'd tried to do everything physically possible for them even when she was at Yale. Luckily the university had been understanding to her situation and allowed to keep them on campus. As she looked up at their father she realised just how much Leon looked like him and it made her eyes well up. No-one had wanted a single mother of twins and sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have him in their lives.

"Let's go to one of the rooms..."


	3. Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tells Aaron he's the father of our twins

Father?

She nodded. This wasn't going to be easy. She knew if he was interviewing her he'd ask about their father. She still wanted him to know that he was the father but how would he take it. It had been eight years. It hadn't been easy to find the contact information of an FBI agent without hacking their system without anyone to help and absolutely no-one was willing to help.

He led her to a questioning room and she sat the opposite side of the table to him. She tried looking into his eyes but all she could see was her son. She didn't know what she'd do if she never saw Anais and Leon again. They were her reason for living. They were the only family she had apart from her father thank god. Her parents had divorced when she was a teenager and he'd been very supportive of his grandchildren but hadn't a clue how to find Agent Hotchner's contact information.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"We were out at the local play park when i heard a woman calling for her daughter. I went to help her and next thing I know Anais and Leon are gone. I didn't even see them go," she answered putting her head in her hands feeling so guilty. Oh god, if only she'd never taken her eyes off them they'd never have been taken. It was all her fault.

"What about the father? Is he in the picture?"

"I haven't seen him in nine years..." Oh here it went she had to tell him. He needed to know. Was it the right time? If she told him now would it affect the case?

"What were they last wearing?" she described what the twins had been wearing. "May we have a photo to encourage witnesses to come forward?" she looked hesitant and nervous. If she gave the photo it would show instantly who their father was but she had to save them.

"Agent Hotchner, when I said I hadn't seen my children's father in nine years it was because I couldn't tell him till now..." He looked confused. "He worked for my mother security detailing her staff. We had one night together. I found out I was pregnant while at university and I didn't have any of his contact information..." Hotch sat back down realising that she was talking about him. He looked up at her and saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes. "I turned to my mother for her help in finding him but she refused to help and cut her ties to us. It's not easy finding an FBI agent's contact information without hacking into the database and I wasn't going to do that."

He nodded in understanding and disbelief. He had eight year old twins he'd known nothing about but had now been taken by their UnSub. Dear God he hoped he'd get to know them.

"Do you have a picture?" he asked.

She handed it over to him. "This is Anais and Leon Prentiss."

"Nice names."

"I would rather they were Hotchner."

"When we find them we'll talk about it and we will find them, Emily," he said taking her hand while trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe it. He'd spent more than just the last year a dad and he hadn't been able to know because of her mother. He was positive Emily had tried everything to find him. Why did it have to be a case to finally reunite him?

He looked down at the picture of his twins. They were beautiful he thought as he looked down to see them smiling. Leon did look a lot like him at that age and he guessed Anais did her mother. To fit the pattern they had dark hair.

"They're beautiful," he said.

"I know," she answered through the tears. "Please bring them home."

"Emily, we will," he assured her. "Do you want to stay here?"

"I haven't really got anyone to turn to. It's just been them and me though dad tries to help."

"No longer...I'm going to be there for all three of you."

She nodded and he took her to his team. He sat her down while everyone looked at her confused. Who was she and why had he brought her in here if she was the mother of the latest victims?


	4. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find the UnSub's identity

Search

"Anais and Leon Prentiss were just taken..." he looked over to her and she mouthed half an hour ago. "Half an hour ago..." he answered trying to keep his feelings down. He wouldn't let them find out until after the case they were his. It could affect their objectivity but then the photo would reveal it too. He conveyed all the information to them then handed over the photo calling Emily a close friend.

"How close a friend?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow. When he saw the photo he was shocked but nodded. He could understand why Hotch hadn't told them they were his. They had to keep their objectivity and it looked like he'd only just found out about them.

"JJ, I want you to hold a press conference and encourage witnesses to come forward," Hotch commanded. She nodded. "The rest of us will man the phones and I want Garcia to go through the system and find anyone that matches our profile."

They nodded and got to work. Ten minutes later Garcia called up. "I believe I might have our UnSub...Martin Andrews...He was taken into hospital several times as a child for injuries they ended up putting down to abuse. He was shipped from foster home to foster home. His wife Jane left six months ago citing abuse as the grounds for the divorce. They have twins one boy one girl Karen and Luke about ten years old. He works at Victoria Park as a park keeper. Sending his address to your handhelds as we speak."

"Thank you, Garcia."

"Good luck, boss man. Get to know them."

"Thank you, Garcia," he answered hanging up glad that everyone was being so supportive of his recent discovery. He hoped to God he found them in time. He loved them already and he hadn't even met them yet.

JJ came in and said, "We've had a call about a Martin Andrews...His neighbour's seen him with all six kids."

He nodded and added, "Garcia's just told me about this Martin Andrews." They all started putting in their Kevlar vests which scared Emily. Was it really going to be this bad? Were her kids in that much danger? He looked over to her and assured her, "These are just a precaution. The twins are going to be fine."

She nodded but wasn't completely convinced. If they were going to be fine why would they put their vests on? She was taken with them and made to wait outside in a car. She sat there twiddling her thumbs fretting about what was going on inside.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are rescued

Rescue

Hotch slowly led the team in and he saw the twins huddled close together in a corner while Martin Andrews stood over them. They looked past him to see the team and Hotch signalled for them to be quiet. They nodded and Leon held his sister closer to him. He hated seeing how scared they were but he was determined to save them as soon as possible. They were his and he vowed to be there for them.

Martin Andrews turned around to see them and narrowed his eyes at them. "You want these kids," he said. "Well you're not going to get them."

"Sir please let us go," Leon pleaded.

Martin turned back to Leon and hit him across the face shouting, "Luke, what did I tell you."

"My name isn't Luke. It's Leon."

"Luke," he shouted.

Hotch realised now that he'd actually deluded himself into thinking they were his. That's why he'd had to keep replacing them until he found his real twins. Maybe if he played into his fantasy he might be able to save his own.

"Martin, Karen and Luke are outside waiting for you...if you just come with us we can take you to them."

He looked at them and they all nodded quickly understanding what was going through their leader's mind. He was heading their way when Morgan grabbed his wrists behind him and slapped the cuffs on Martin Andrews.

Meanwhile Hotch picked up Anais while Rossi picked up Leon. Whilst trying to fight the urge to kiss her temple and hug her close he had to remember he was still a stranger to them. Damn Elizabeth Prentiss! If she'd only helped Emily instead of turning her away they would always have known he was their dad. He would have been there for them. All the years he'd lost.

His daughter clung to him not knowing who he was and he held her close to him. "It's alright now. Mummy's waiting outside," he soothed. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair while carrying her out to Emily. He just hoped she'd be like this when she found out he was her dad.

He looked over to see how his eldest son was. He smiled to see Leon was clinging to Rossi. He was sure his twins would hopefully accept they were family.

Emily smiled at them coming out holding her children and felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw him with Anais. This was what she'd wanted to see for eight years. That as well as making her happy knocked off the scab that had never really healed.

She ran up and hugged them kissing Anais' hair and Aaron's cheek then kissing Leon's hair. He looked down at her and felt the most desire he'd felt for eight years and tried to look away feeling guilty. Haley had only died six months ago. Was it too soon? He hadn't seen Emily in eight years and even back then he didn't know her long. They had children together though.

They'd leave in the morning for Quantico. He wanted at least one night here to work out what was going to happen next for his family. There was no way he was going to lose Anais and Leon now he knew about them. It would kill him to lose two of his children. It already hurt knowing he'd missed eight years of their lives and they didn't know who he was to them.

"Oh god I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried. Oh Agent Hotchner thank you so much for saving our children," she cried.

Rossi raised an eyebrow at him. They had children together and she didn't even know his name. What had he got up to on one of his first assignments? Or was it that she hadn't cared for his name?


	6. Conceiving the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the night the twins were created

Conceiving the Twins

He'd been assigned to security detail the Ambassador's staff as after a long time abroad she'd just settled back in Washington DC. It was one of his first assignments so he was still more than eager to please so he'd agreed to clandestinely spy on the Ambassador's 'wild' daughter to keep her out of trouble.

She was eighteen and determined to have fun. Why did her mother always want to straightjacket her into being one of those stupid 'respectable' debutantes that only thought about having rich powerful husbands? Boring! Her mother was a self-made woman. Why couldn't she be? It wasn't like she wanted to do anything stupid. All she wanted was a bit of fun and to live before she went to Yale.

She knew she couldn't leave the house by the front door as her mother and those agents would try and stop her. She thought they were meant to be security detailing her mother's staff so why did they feel like her bloody bodyguards. Damn the youngest was always watching her. She'd tried to flirt it off but nothing would break that stiff exterior. It made her sick how he always looked at her mother for approval. Why didn't they just get a room?

She swung a towel over her shoulder and headed out to the swimming pool. When she got to the pool she dressed again and slipped out over the fence. When she looked back the youngest agent was there looking back at her with his arms crossed.

She patted his cheek saying, "Be a good boy and don't tell my mother," then ran off laughing. He looked after her in shock then secretly left for his car and followed hers. Her father had bought her the car on her eighteenth birthday and encouraged her to rebel her mother and live life. Their opposite views were one of the reasons they broke up.

He followed her to a club in town with thumping music and though he felt guilty about it flashed his FBI badge to get inside. He surveyed the club to find the Ambassador's daughter and found her talking with a couple of friends in a corner and hydrating with a young blonde man.

He took a deep breath and went over to them. Emily rolled her eyes when she saw him. Oh great, she knew he'd follow her. Here was mother's number two to take her home. God, she was eighteen for Christ's sake! He and her mother felt like she was some bloody naughty kid. She just wanted to slap him but noticed the gun round his waist but then he couldn't shoot her his life would be over. She was the Ambassador's daughter.

She went up to him and pulled out his tie starting to play with it then gently led him to the toilet. Sensing what was going on here he swung her over his shoulder and took her out to his car ensuring that someone would pick up hers.

When they got back there he made sure his colleagues allowed him to slip back in with her quietly. When he put her down she dragged him to her bedroom. He looked a little frightened but he couldn't deny she was beautiful. It even looked like she didn't find him bad-looking either.

When she got him to her bedroom she draped his tie off having undone it on the way here. She locked her bedroom door and started giving him a striptease. She smiled when he saw his erection and stroked it driving him wild. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

She started undressing him and soon he couldn't take it anymore so he thrust himself into her while they fell onto the bed. They started thrusting their bodies against each other while they sighed and groaned in sexual ecstasy. They had no idea back then it would result in twins.


	7. Separate Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins give their statements

Separate Statements

"Aaron," he answered smiling at her holding Anais close to him.

"Aaron," she smiled back while the twins looked confused.

"Our children?" Anais asked confused.

"Anais and Leon, Aaron is your dad," Emily explained. "Remember how I always said I couldn't contact him..." They nodded innocently. "Well he happened to be the agent in charge of this case."

They smiled at him knowing how hard mummy had legally tried to finds him for them now the man they dreamed of was here. They'd always wondered what he was like and now he'd saved them from the scary man. He'd long been their hero as mum said he was in the FBI.

"Let's all travel back to the station together," Aaron said. She nodded. There was no way she was going to let them lose him again. She knew how long they'd dreamt of meeting him. He was the nurse for their bedtime stories. The strong FBI agent taking down the country's bad guys.

Also she knew they would have to give statements separately and she'd rather they were both with a parent even if they were their father's team. She didn't know the team she'd only just met them. Back when she and Aaron met they'd only slept together once and he was gone the next day as his assignment was over.

He drove them back to the station while she cared for the kids. Every now and again he'd look in the mirror thinking he couldn't lose this. How was it going to work though? He lived in Washington DC she lived in Missouri. He had to go back he had a baby son back in Washington. He couldn't believe he had three children already.

When they got there they separated to take their statements. Hotch took Leon while Emily took Anais.

"Mummy, why are we separating?" she asked.

"They just want to take separate statements from you two," she replied placing her hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and cuddled close to her mummy while Emily looked up to notice Leon was huddling close to his dad. She was happy to see he felt safe with his dad already. She really hoped things would sort themselves out between them. She'd even move closer to Washington if need be. Her father was about to move to New York; that would be closer. Maybe she could go with him and hoped her children would make new friends.


	8. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds out she's pregnant

Finding Out

She still remembered when she found out. She was only breaking up from her first term at Yale when she realised she had been sick in the mornings lately though she'd tried to get on with her studies. She had a doctor's appointment today to find out what was wrong.

She went there and they made her take a urine sample. They tested it and came back smiling. Oh god no she thought. She was only eighteen, single and just started at Yale. There was no doubt who the father was but she knew nothing about him not even his first name.

"Miss Prentiss, it appears you're twelve weeks pregnant," the doctor said.

"Thank you," she answered feeling like the floor was moving from her feet. Whee she got up she felt unsteady on her feet and the room looked all blurry and fuzzy. Suddenly it all went black and she hit the floor fast.

She woke up with the doctor standing over her and when he saw she was awake he led her back to her seat disorientated. "What happened?" she asked confused.

"You passed out when I told you you were pregnant...Would you like me to schedule you a sonogram or an abortion?"

She looked at him horrified when he asked if she wanted an abortion. She couldn't go through another abortion. It had killed her when she was fifteen to go through it and she hadn't fully got over the guilt since. Now she had a second chance she was going to keep it. She just didn't know how she'd raise them and she wanted the father to be involved but how was she ever to find them. You couldn't exactly look in yellow pages for an FBI agent you didn't know the first name of.

She had one person she could turn to but would she help her? Would she think she was a disgrace and throw her out? There was a strong possibility she could be a young, single mother on her own and she didn't know how she'd cope with motherhood and university. She wanted the best for her kids so she had to carry on at Yale. She would never let her child feel that she gave up her dreams because of them/

She thanked the doctor and attended the sonogram a few days later alone. She just wasn't ready to let anyone else know. She lay on the bed and lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach and they put the cold gel on it. She still had a pretty flat tummy for someone that was three months pregnant that she hadn't realised she was pregnant.

She looked to the monitor and saw a ball of cells on the screen. She felt tears in her eyes as she saw what would become her baby. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mum. She stroked her stomach smiling in tears when it was all over. She already loved her baby just scared what the future held.


	9. Family Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has dinner with Emily and the twins

Family Meal

The interview was over and Anais was still huddled close to her. She held her close to her as she was shaking and kissed her hair. There was no way she would let her daughter stay scared. They were thanked for the interview and she took her out to her father.

She noticed her son was holding his hand and clinging onto him. She was glad he felt safe with him but hated the fact he loved like a scared sheep. She went over to him and hugged him close to her stroking his hair off his face.

"Honey, it's ok. Mummy and daddy are here now," she soothed.

He nodded and looked up at Aaron who also nodded. "I've sent my team back to the hotel," he informed her. "I'd like to take you out for a meal."

"That would be great," she smiled taking them all out to her car.

"Just tell me where to go," he smiled at her.

"Kids, where do you want to go for dinner?" she asked.

"Chuck E Cheese," they exclaimed. She looked to him and he shrugged. He didn't mind taking them to Chuck E Cheese if that's where they wanted to go. He'd already begun taking Jack to Chuck E Cheese in Washington.

She navigated him to the local bunch of the fast food chain and when they got there they parked. To everyone they just looked like any old family that had known each other for years. It was just a few people who knew them knew it wasn't the case.

They sat down and ate their meals. "So when do you go back?" she asked a little hopeful.

"In the morning," he answered sadly, "we're finished here and the jet's been arranged for the morning. No matter how much I want to stay there's another little boy depending on me coming home. I'm all he has; his mother died six months ago in a car accident."

Emily placed her hand over his and asked, "So how old is your other son?"

"He's just turned one," he answered quietly. "He'll never remember his mother."

"But he has one hell of a father," she smiled at him.

He smiled slightly but answered, "You hardly know me."

She looked down playing with her food knowing just how true that was. It reminded her of all the years she'd wanted him here by her side raising their kids together. He'd been her dream for so long she'd forgotten they hardly knew each other but she couldn't tell him that. It would creep him out; it was far too soon.

"From what I saw tonight you're doing a great job," she smiled sadly.

"You too," he smiled stroking her hand. Oh god, he could really fall for her. She looked up and gazed into his gorgeous dark eyes believing she could really lose herself in them.

"Stay at ours tonight. Don't go back to the hotel," she asked trying to not sound like she was pleading. She understood he had to leave in the morning to go home but a large part of her didn't want him to. She didn't want to deprive his baby son of his father though.

He nodded and smiled, "Sure... I'll just ring Dave so he can get the team ready in the morning."

She smiled and nodded. At least she and the twins got one night. She had no idea what would happen now she knew he didn't want to lose them; he wanted to be in their lives but they were in two different states. How was this going to work? He had to stay there and be the leader of the BAU but the twins had friends here. She was proud of the success Aaron had made of himself. She was prepared to move closer she just hoped her kids would be. She was sure they would be when they understood why.


	10. Telling Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Emily telling her mother she's pregnant

Telling Mother

She still remembered the time she'd told her mother she was pregnant. She'd only just arrived home from her first term when she went into her office. Her mother looked up annoyed but plastered on a fake smile.

"Emily dear, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need to get in touch with Agent Hotchner," she answered trying to stand firm and not show how scared she really was. She was going to have his baby. She needed him.

"Why on earth would you need to get in touch with Agent Hotchner? Did you two do something? I thought you despised each other."

She stood at attention and stared her mother in the eyes. There was no way she would let her mother intimidate her as she told her. "I'm carrying Agent Hotchner's baby," she said staring right into her mother's eyes daring her to cross her.

"You can't be intending to keep it?" her mother exclaimed in horror.

"I have every intention of keeping it. I won't have another abortion," she answered firmly.

"Don't you realise what this can do to our standing? What about Yale? What about my reputation? What about my political career?"

"I'll manage Yale..." she replied, "as a mother. Hopefully with the father so tell me how to get in contact with Agent Hotchner."

"Do you really think I'm going to help? You've disgraced this family. This can never get out...i know a great abortionist."

"Mother, I am not aborting my child..." she spat. "I love it unlike you do yours...you don't even talk about Thomas anymore."

Her mother slapped her across her face. Her brother hadn't been heard from for five years. He'd run off shortly after their mother had kicked him out for being addicted to heroin. Their father had tried to help him privately beforehand but their mother had caught him and kicked him out. All she ever cared about was how it would affect her political career. It had always been like this since they were children. They were meant to be seen and not heard and to convey the image of the ideal family; a mother, a father, a son and daughter. She and Tommy had only ever been there for a show. Her father had always been the loving parent and actually cared for them all.

"Get out," her mother roared while her eyes filled with rage. "I don't want to ever see you again."

The room looked blurry and fuzzy and suddenly went black as she hit the floor again. She woke up some time later to find herself looking at the ceiling and couldn't see her mother. There was no-one to help her this time. She got herself up and glared at her mother who was sat back down behind her desk.

"You're a cold, heartless woman, mother, and I hope one day you'll get what's coming to you," she said. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough...Just let me pack." She didn't even look up. She was her daughter for Christ's sake! Had she no heart? She vowed then and there that she would never be such a cold and unfeeling mother to her child.

She walked out and up to her room sadly. Life would never be the same again. She was losing her mother, her childhood home and the life she'd always known but she was having a baby. What would life hold for them? It was obvious now the father wouldn't be in the picture as the only hope she'd had in finding him wouldn't help. How was he ever to find him now but she'd never give up hope that one day he'd be in their child's life?


	11. Telling Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Emily telling her dad she's pregnant

Telling Dad

She smiled up at him as he came back from his phone call. She was glad she'd held onto that hope as he was here now nine years ago wanting to be in their lives.

She'd left the house shortly after with her things putting them in her car. As soon as she was in her car she laid her head on the wheel and burst into tears. What was she going to do now? Where was she going to go? She had no idea how to find the father. Father! Of course she could go to her father. He was the one who encouraged her it live life.

She recovered her tears and drove to his place in Renton. She didn't know what she'd do if her father didn't take her in. He was the only place she could go apart from a homeless shelter. She really hoped she wouldn't end up in a homeless shelter.

When she arrived at her father's she knocked on his door nervously. He answered and ushered her in worried about what had got her so nervous. Was she in some kind of trouble? If she was he would do anything to help her out of it.

He sat her down next to him and asked, "What's happened, Emmy honey?"

"Dad you know how some agents came to the house to security clear mother's staff..." He nodded wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He hoped to God one of them hadn't taken advantage of his baby girl. "Agent Hotchner and I had a one night stand..." he looked at her confused so she told him about that night. "I found out a week ago I'm three months pregnant."

He couldn't believe it; in six months time he was going to be a grandfather. His baby girl was pregnant again but this time with an FBI agent's baby. Did her mother know? "Does Elizabeth know?"

She nodded looking down and blinking tears away but her father lifted her head worried. What had happened between her and her mother? "I went to mother to get in contact with Agent Hotchner and to cut a long story short she'd thrown me out."

James' eyes opened wide as he took in what she had said. She'd gone to her mother for help and she'd thrown her out. There was no way he would treat his only daughter the same way. He hugged his daughter close to her and kissed her hair. He just wished he could help her find Agent Hotchner for her baby.

"Don't worry, honey, daddy's always going to be here," he soothed rubbing her back.

"Thanks dad, I knew you'd take me in," she smiled up at him.

"Always pumpkin," he smiled down kissing her hair.


	12. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night with the kids

Goodnight

Aaron led Emily and their twins out to the car and then Emily drove them all home. When he got to their home he smiled at it. It was a beautiful white family home with a picket fence just like the one he had back in Washington.

He decided to call in and check on Jack who was currently in Jessica's care while Emily dealt with the twins who despite the night's events still had to go school in the morning. She would organise for them to speak to a family psychiatrist and when the time came would transfer them to one in New York.

He came back and noticed they were gone. "Emily," he called.

"Upstairs Aaron," she called down so he climbed the stairs and looked in every room until he finally found their bedroom. He smiled as he saw them sat up smiling at him.

"Daddy," they asked,

"Yes," he smiled back with tears filling his eyes so happy they were calling him daddy already. He'd been worried it was too soon.

Emily patted Leon's bed and he sat down there looking at his son with so much love. Emily was meanwhile sat on their daughter's.

"Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Anais asked looking at her father.

"Sure," he smiled at them while they smiled back at him. They loved him already and were thankful he was their dad. They never wanted to lose him but he was going away in the morning. Would they ever see him again?

After they'd gone to sleep she took him back downstairs and they sat on the couch.

"What happened? Why did I find out only today?" he asked. She told the story and as it unfolded he put his arm around her and pulled her close. She turned into him and let her tears fall onto his shoulder.

He rubbed her back saying, "Emily, none of this is your fault. You tried to find me; you did all you could." He had to admit he was furious with the Ambassador for not helping her daughter to find him. If she hadn't been so heartless he could have been in his twins' lives from before they were born. He would have always been there for them. He'd have done the right thing and stood by him.

"How are we going to do this for the kids?" he asked.

"My father's moving to New York in a few weeks. I haven't spoken to the kids yet but I'm thinking it would be easier if we move with him," she answered.

"I'd love that," he smiled.

"I'll discuss it with them tomorrow."

He smiled back. "Maybe we should go to bed now. It's late and you have a plane to catch in the morning."

He nodded. "Where will I sleep?"

"In the spare room come with me..." He followed her up to the laundry cupboard and she took out some bedding from the spare bed. She then led him into the spare bedroom and made the bed up for him while he undid his tie and took it off then took off his suit jacket.

She kissed his cheek saying, "Goodnight," then turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight," he smiled kissing her cheek then they parted ways as she headed off to her bed again. She was used to sleeping in a bed alone now after never having had a boyfriend. No guys had wanted to take on her kids. Her twins scared them off. She wouldn't take advantage of their father though even if he was single.

Yes she'd always dreamed of him but she'd take it slow. He'd only just lost his wife six months ago and had a one year old son. She'd never take advantage of him. She had always wanted him but he'd wait for her to want her. She wanted his and the twins' happiness above all.

She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling for ages. She just couldn't sleep with their father in the other room. What must he be thinking of her? He'd only found out now they were eight. That was nine years for Christ's sake. He'd missed all that time because she couldn't find him; because her mother wouldn't help. Only a case had brought him into their lives. A case that had their twins kidnapped.

As she tried to drift off she kept thinking what if they were still missing. She got up and checked up on her twins and smiled to watch them sleeping. She even went to the guest room and stood in the doorway watching their father sleep. It calmed her down to see him look so peaceful. It surely meant he didn't hate her or was angry with her, didn't it? It relaxed her and soon she was finding her eyes closing so headed back to bed. She slept well for the rest of the night.


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron says goodbye

Goodbye

He woke up at the crack of dawn getting ready to leave sadly. He had to meet his team soon and go home leaving this family he'd only just heard about behind. He just hoped they moved to New York soon so he could see more of them. They'd be thirteen hours closer to him and he could see them as much as he wanted. What would have been best was if she'd move back to Washington DC but he could understand why she was reluctant. Damn her mother! Why had he been so intimidated by her and so eager to please her? If only he'd given Emily his information this would never have happened.

He went in to see his twins not wanting to wake them up as it was far too early for them. He brushed their dark hair off their foreheads and kissed them swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Goodbye sweetheart, I'll see you in New York," he said to each of them. He then walked out and went to their mother's room feeling guilty. He was leaving her again to raise their twins on her own but at least he was now in their lives. He'd never leave their lives now he knew about them.

He saw her lying there looking beautiful and peaceful as she slept. He wouldn't wake her up as he knew the school day would tire her out. She also had to hold down a job so she could pay for their twins. He'd try and send some money now to help out and maybe give the kids an even better life.

He stroked her hair off her forehead and kissed her forehead saying, "Bye Emily, please move to New York soon." He then went downstairs and wrote a note then left to join his team.

When he got there they were already in the foyer and Rossi handed him his GO bag.

"Thanks Dave, he said.

"Have you come to an arrangement with Miss Prentiss?" he asked.

"She's moving to New York soon."

"Well that'll be easier than St Louis."

"Exactly."

She woke up when the alarm rang and went to wake up the twins. When they woke up they smiled up at her.

"Is daddy still here?" they asked.

"I don't know but he did have a flight to catch this morning," she answered. They looked down and she added, "We might be moving to New York soon which will get us closer to daddy."

They smiled even more and she now knew their move would go down well with the kids. She'd talk to her father today and get the wheels in motion. As soon as they moved to New York the sooner they could see Aaron more regularly. They could be more of a family. She couldn't even wait to meet his other son; he must be a cutie.

She went downstairs after getting dressed and found a note in there on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read it:

'Emily,

I'm sorry I left without saying a word. I had to meet up with my team and fly out early. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you in New York soon hopefully. Now that I know about the twins I promise to be a better dad.

Aaron'

She traced her finger over 'better dad' sadly. "Oh Aaron," she said sadly. "You've always been a great dad; you just didn't know."

She got them off to school and explained the situation to her father. He was more than happy to hear that their father was back on the scene and agreed to let them move to New York soon as well. She smiled at the news and almost felt giddy. She couldn't wait to see Aaron again and he'd only left this morning.


	14. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron visits New York

New York

They'd been in New York for a few weeks now when there was a knock on the door so she answered it. She smiled when she saw who it was on the doorstep.

"Come in," she smiled ushering in the little boy and his father. He smiled as he carried in his youngest son.

"Daddy," the twins shouted running up to him while Jack looked confused. He knew daddy said he was going to visit some special people but why were they calling him daddy. He'd never seen them before. Was he being replaced?

"Jack," he smiled kissing his hair so Jack smiled up at him and clung onto him. Daddy did love him. "These are your older brother and sister, Anais and Leon. Guys, this is your little brother, Jack."

They smiled up at him and asked, "Do you want to play?"

He nodded vigorously so Hotch put him down. He ran after his siblings while he shouted, "Be careful with him."

"They will be, Aaron. They're great with younger kids and always wanted a younger sibling," she smiled at him. "Thank you," she smiled up at him kissing his cheek.

"For what?" he answered bewildered.

"For giving them a baby brother."

"Anytime," he smiled at her kissing her hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he answered brushing a strand of her hair off her face and behind her ear.

She placed her lips on his and kissed him while she put her hands on the back of his head feeling up his short hair. He joined in hesitantly with his in her hair.

He pulled back shortly after causing her to look up at him hurt and confused. She thought that kiss had shown he felt the same as her.

"Is this too soon?" he asked guiltily. "My wife died only six months ago."

"Do you love me?" she asked taking his head in her hands and making him look at her. He tried looking down but she made him look her in the eyes. He couldn't deny that yes he loved her. He'd never felt this way not even for Haley. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since they reunited.

But they hardly knew each other. They'd only met twice before though they had twins from a one night stand. Well that hadn't stopped his cousin Greg in San Francisco. He'd married his wife Dharma on their first date five years ago. At the time Haley had looked down on it but he had to admit he admired them for letting their hearts decide not their heads.

He'd have to visit New York a lot to see his children and Emily was part of that beautiful deal. They'd be getting closer and closer over time.

It only seemed right to give into his feelings now; it would make their family closer. He nodded and she smiled up at him. "This might sound crazy but I've loved you since my pregnancy," she confessed.

"I think it's kind of sweet actually," he smiled at her kissing her nose. "Look," he added nudging his head towards the doorway.

She looked round to find the twins with their heads round the doorway smiling at them, "Well I guess they're happy," she smiled at them.

She then looked back at him and he nodded so they started chasing the children threatening to tickle them. They ran way giggling while they smiled at each other. Everything would be alright and down the line she might even move to Washington.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and the twins meet Dharma and Greg

Epilogue

They were having a week off for holidays when they took the kids to San Francisco. It had been a long time since he'd seen his cousin and he thought it was about time the two families met. His cousin's father-in-law had originally had it in for him for being in charge of a branch of the FBI. He almost threw him out when he found out he was working for 'the man' and the people that 'spied on him'. They'd ended up in an argument but Greg and Dharma had managed to sort it out.

They'd just arrived at the airport when Aaron called Greg to inform him they'd arrived. He then led his fiancée and four children through the airport. Emily was carrying their youngest daughter, Chelsea, while he led through the luggage. Their teenaged twins followed behind with their six year old brother.

When they came through arrivals Emily was amused as a tall, gangly blonde woman bounded over oozing energy as her husband followed trying to calm her. A little toddler was following them while the father held a son who looked about one. She was taken aback by how much the cousins looked alike; they could be identical twins. Did they share the same father unknowingly?

"Hey, I'm Dharma," she beamed offering Emily her hand.

"Emily," she smiled shaking it.

"And this is my husband, Greg..." she introduced the dark haired man standing next to her who could easily be Aaron's twin.

"Hi," she smiled shaking his hand while he smiled shaking hers. She then smiled back at her fiancé cheekily and adding, "Look Aaron your cousin smiles."

Hotch and Greg fell apart at that then Hotch tried to be serious and defended, "he doesn't see the things I do."

"True and I don't think I want to," Greg defended in turn.

"Neither would I want you to," he retorted crossing his arms quirking an eyebrow while the girls fell about laughing. "Emily, if you keep laughing how will I keep Anais out of trouble."

"Sorry Aaron," she said trying to recover her giggles. They introduced their children then Emily met Ben and Avalon Montgomery.

"So tell me," Dharma asked, "is he good in bed?"

Aaron turned bright red and Emily choked back a laugh while Greg exclaimed, "Dharma."

Emily snuggled into her fiancé and patted his chest saying, "He's so good I waited nine years."

"Aw so fate brought you back together," she smiled at them over the moon for her husband's cousin.

"I guess," Emily smiled up at him.

"Don't tell me you believe in fate," Aaron quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's a beautiful concept," Emily smiled at Dharma.

She knew they were going to get along already and she was happy about it as the cousins seemed close and not just in their looks.


End file.
